


It’s Been A Long Day (Without You, My Friend)

by pieceofshir



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, I’m sad, M/M, Missing Scene, Sam and Castiel are bros, the couples are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: Missing scene that would’ve actually helped Sam move on, since it’s so clear he never really did.Spoilers for 15x20
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It’s Been A Long Day (Without You, My Friend)

When Sam opened the door to the bunker, Castiel was waiting for him. He looked up, a sad smile on his face. “Hello, Sam.”  
Sam ran down the stairs, two at a time, and pulled Cas in for a bear hug. He felt the tears he’d been holding back for hours begin to spill out of him, and he choked out a sob. “I know.” Castiel whispered, running a comforting hand up and down his back. “Let it out.”  
Sam cried for what felt like hours. He cried for Cas, for Jack, for Eileen and the rest of the apocalypse world refugees.  
He cried for Miracle, who couldn’t understand where his best friend had gone.  
He cried for Dean, who had made Sam promise he wouldn’t try to bring him back.  
“Cas.” Sam sniffed, taking a step back, “What... How?” Cas sighed, motioning for him to have a seat at the war table. “Dean didn’t tell you about our fight with Billie, did he?” Cas guessed. Sam shook his head. “Just that you sacrificed yourself for him.”  
Something flickered across Cas’ face, something like pain. “I did.” He agreed slowly, “I summoned the empty, and it took Billie along with me. It... taunted me, for what felt like years.” He shrugged, “I thought it had been.”  
Sam waited expectantly.  
“Jack came for me.” He continued. “His power, it’s more than Chuck’s ever was. And with Amara’s help, they put the Empty back to sleep. For good this time.”  
“That’s great!” Cas nodded. “Jack and I went to rebuild heaven. For about a week.” He locked eyes Sam, “Before we felt his arrival.”  
Sam sighed, looking down. “I don’t know what happened.” He said softly, feeling tears brimming his eyes again, “He asked me to stay with him, and I...”  
“You were honoring his wishes.” Cas reached out, placing his hand on Sam’s. “I don’t blame you.”  
“You sacrificed yourself so that he could live, and he barely lasted two weeks.”  
Cas shrugged, a playful smile ghosting his lips. “I always knew he wouldn’t last long without me.” Sam huffed a laugh, when Cas’ words from earlier hit him. “He’s in heaven?”  
Cas gave him a quizzical look, leaning down to scratch absentmindedly behind Miracle’s ear. “Where else?”  
Sam smiled. At least there was that.  
“Have you...”  
“I haven’t gone to see him yet.” Cas filled in the blanks on his own. “I thought it was best to let him get settled. Bobby told him I’m okay, though, and I’m sure Jack will be over to give him a full tour soon enough.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Cas, I think the last thing Dean wants right now is to spend more time away from you.” Cas looked away, embarrassed. “Look, after you died, Lucifer called Dean from your phone.” Cas’ eyes widened. “He sounded just like you, and he said he was hurt. Cas, I’ve never seen Dean move like that. And when he opened the door? He was so devastated. I don’t know what went on between you two, but... I know he needs to see you. Probably more than I do.” Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Sam cut him off. “Look, I understand.” And he truly did. “At the end of the day, you were the best friend I ever had. But Dean... he was always something else, wasn’t he? Something... more profound.” They both chuckled. “I’ll be okay. I promise. You should be with him.” Cas hesitated. “But... Maybe Jack could visit once in a while? Just so I don’t go completely insane on my own.” Cas’ eyes softened. “Of course, Sam.” He promised. “But you won’t be alone. When we set the world right, Jack gave everyone a choice.” Sam leaned forward, intrigued. “With the other worlds gone, the refugees were... changed. They’d been merged with their original versions, and Jack asked them if they wanted to stay in heaven, or continue their new lives on Earth. Some, like Bobby, opted to stay in heaven, but some of the younger ones...” Cas smiled as Sam’s phone pinged. The screen lit up with a text.  
Eileen: I heard, and I’m sorry. When can I see you again?  
Sam’s heart stuttered. He looked back up at Cas, eyes wide. “You won’t be alone.” Cas repeated. Sam let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll leave you.” Cas stood, and Sam followed him. “But Sam,” He began, “promise me something? One last thing?”  
“Yeah, Cas. Anything.” Sam wondered what it could be. Cas smirked.  
“Don’t name your son Dean.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “As if.” He scoffed, “Dean would kick my ass if I did.”  
They shared a smile.  
“Don’t take this personally,” Cas said quietly, “but I hope I don’t see you again for a very long time.”  
Sam laughed. “Tell him I’ll take my time.”  
Cas nodded, and after one final hug, he was gone, and Sam was alone again.  
Well, he thought as Miracle curiously sniffed the seat where Cas had been, not totally alone.  
He picked his phone up, sending a text to Eileen.  
Sam: How soon can you get here?  
He turned to Miracle, who was now looking up at him. “You’ll like Eileen.” He decided, “She loves dogs.”  
He smiled to himself. It still hurt, of course, and it probably always would. Losing Dean was the hardest thing he’d ever had to live through, and he would love him until the day he died. But for the first time, he felt like he’d be okay. Castiel and Dean would be okay. The world would keep turning.  
He would carry on.


End file.
